


Pillow Talk

by CuriouslyCunning (Dizzydodo)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Casual Sex, Death Threats, M/M, Mobster!Haru, Oops, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Switch!Haru, Switch!Rin, That turned serious, cop!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydodo/pseuds/CuriouslyCunning
Summary: Rin knows it's wrong, but he still can't resist. It's his addiction, the last one he has.Haruka just needs Rin to be safe.Of course, if their bosses find out, things are going to get complicated faster than they can say "Internal Affairs investigation."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful and I have other fics I should be working on, so I apologize, but enjoy this little writer's block exercise!
> 
> Warning for rough sex, but no dubcon.

Whatever shred of conscience he had left told Rin this was wrong.

The evidence was there in the feeling of unease that coiled in the pit of his stomach, the tremble of his fingertips as he fumbled for a pack of cheap cigarettes long since discarded. Anything to calm his nerves.

The harsh neon lights advertising everything from pizza to girls sent him shying back into the shadows, adjusting his coat to hide as much of his face as he could. Not that anyone would notice; in this part of town, the rule was keep your head down, mouth shut, and don't notice anything.

He took the stairs outside the rundown motel two at a time so he could pretend that was the reason he was panting and out of breath by the time he knocked on number 308. Not that he had any hope of fooling the man who answered the door.

Haruka delighted in exposing his illusions, stripping him of false pride as easily as he did the meaningless uniform Rin wore.

His heart pounded in triple time as the door squeaked open, no click of deadbolt pins or heavy clank of a chain moving. A dangerous proposition here for anyone else, but Haru… there wasn't a man alive who could mistake him for easy prey.

"I-" Rin didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, a firm hand had reached out to grab his lapel and haul him bodily into the room. Not that he was at all inclined to resist. His own hands found Haruka's shirt, tugging with reckless abandon, heedless of buttons already hanging by a thread.

This had become a pattern between them now. Haruka knew better than to wear his good clothes.

Rin didn't flinch when Haru shoved him to the wall, mouthing filthy praise into his ear, pressing kisses to the red skin where his starched collar had rubbed him raw. He didn't resist when his coat flew across the room or the heavy belt dropped from his waist- but when Haru's hand clenched on the badge, nothing could have kept him from shying away.

Haruka froze, one hand clutching the badge pinned on his shirt, the other tangled in his collar to hold him close. This would always be the point of contention between them, the one sour note in their strange harmony.

If the department found out their up-and-coming pet cop was fucking Makoto's right hand man, shit would hit the fan in more ways than one. God, he was fucked up, this whole damn situation was fucked up-

Then Haru pressed a lingering kiss to the pulse at his throat, another on the curve of his jaw, slowly moving to Rin's lips… by the time their breath and tongues mingled his intrusive thoughts were long since silenced. He hardly noticed when Haru gripped the damned badge with spiteful intensity, yanking it from his shirt to toss it on the floor behind him.

As far as Haruka was concerned, that frail bit of metal was the only true barrier between them. He wanted nothing so much as to stalk to the window and hurl it out as far as his strength would allow. Except then Rin might come to his senses, might take back that part of himself he had chosen to share.

Haru didn't delude himself into thinking he could live without this any more: Rin's fingers stroking through his hair, over his shirt and beneath to trace the scars that he had collected throughout a lifetime in service to many masters, none of them himself. Rin was the only one that still handled him like he was breakable, something precious requiring the highest standard of care.

It had become an addiction. A rushed encounter every few months had turned into a weekly tradition, stolen quickies had morphed into languid evenings spent in each other's company whenever their work permitted. Which, technically speaking, was never.

Even now Rin was looking into leads that would lead him to straight to Makoto. Straight to Haru and the work he did when he wasn't stealing time to be here. Even now his jacket was bundled into a bag in the lowest drawer of the bedside table, its cuffs speckled with blood that wasn't all his and sleeve unmistakably ripped by the serrated edge of a knife.

He was sure there was a file tucked in the second drawer of Rin's desk detailing the incident that had put it there, missing just a few crucial elements. First and foremost the perp.

"What's wrong?" Rin pushed him away gently, ignoring Haru's murmured protest. His eyes darkened at the look on Haru's face, "Something you can't talk about, I guess."

Haru swallowed a bitter laugh, but the echo of it was obvious in the edge of his smile. "Nothing about work or this ends immediately. We agreed."

Rin held him at arm's length a moment longer, dark eyes boring into every corner of his soul. Very little escaped him, Haru knew. There was a reason he was accounted a wunderkind even among his superiors. Tonight, as he had every night for the past month, Rin sought to appeal to whatever ghost of morality he thought he had seen in Haru's eyes.

"We could. If you wanted to turn-"

"No."

Like every other night, Rin didn't push, just accepted the word at face value and resumed his dedicated exploration of the map of Haru's skin until he grew impatient enough to haul him bodily to the bed, following him down to the sheets with flattering eagerness.

They were always clumsy in their haste the first time: teeth jarring in their desperation, shaking fingers fumbling with buttons and zippers and the million and one other annoyances keeping them from being skin-to-skin. Rin would not have traded it for the world.

Rin manhandled Haru onto his stomach, chuckling at the desperate panting he tried in vain to muffle in the pillow. Haru was not a demonstrative man, but on these nights he always surrendered his reserve somewhere between the door and the bed, sensing that was exactly what Rin needed from him.

He could have painted a picture from memory of every scar and birthmark, every errant freckle on Haru's moonlight skin. Rin could rattle off his height and weight, education, background, prior offenses. He could describe from memory every moment they had spent together, the sound of Haru's voice in the darkness or the sting of his nails digging into Rin's skin. It still wasn't enough, he remained as much an enigma as he had been the day they first met.

Rin wanted nothing so much as to crack Haru open, touch whatever softness was left in him, see every patch of sin those eyes so capably hid. When they kissed, he wanted to taste Haruka's confessions on his tongue, hear his vain prayers in every breathless cry wrung out of him. These stolen hours were never enough, never would be.

Rin's hands ghosted down Haru's hips, delighting in the feel of raised goosebumps on smooth skin. He felt Haru's muscles jump beneath him as he nipped at the curve of his ass, smoothing away the sting with a lewd kiss that would once have stained him red with a blush. Now he laughed breathlessly, hands curling in the sheets and kneading with anticipation.

Far be it from him to disappoint. Teasing, his fingers dipped between those pale cheeks to tease the muscle hidden there-

It was Rin's turn to blush, forgetting to breathe for a second. Haru had prepared himself already, had probably lain here on this bed, his fingers knuckle-deep in his ass stretching and lubing, arching into the stimulation.

"Did you come?" Rin growled, no longer surprised at the surge of possessiveness that shot through him, the sharp stab of arousal that had him curling into Haru's warmth, fighting the urge to reposition himself the slightest bit and fuck into Haru with all his frustration and want. The urge was that much worse, knowing that was precisely what Haru was trying to provoke him into doing.

"I waited for you," Haruka snapped a little impatiently, "But I'm beginning to regret it." He turned his head and nipped at the wrist braced next to his face, deliberately bruising the sensitive skin there.

That was all he needed to hear.

Rin slid up Haru's body, resting his head at his shoulder as he pushed into him with little ceremony, barely keeping himself from cumming when Haru gritted out a hiss that was as much pleasure as pain. He hesitated, bracing himself against flexing shoulders, pressing soothing kisses to the back of his lover's neck-

Haru bucked, plainly annoyed at the tender gesture. If he had his way, there would never have been more than raw, animalistic fucking between them. He still had nights where he hated himself for giving in, for taking more than he should have been allowed to crave in the first place.

Rin considered it his personal mission to validate that choice at every opportunity. So he held back, steadfastly ignored the way Haru clenched deliberately around him, ignored the muffled keen and the way Haru attempted to find just enough friction shifting on the sheets beneath him. Instead he mouthed praise and filth in equal measure, watching for the tell-tale flush of Haru's ears.

"God, you could break me, you're so damn beautiful-"

"I could kill you." Haru bit out softly, the beginnings of a frustrated chuckle underpinning his words. Rin had but to shift his weight slightly and the last word turned into a breathless gasp.

"You could, but you won't. I'm the one fucking you tonight, and you love it."

" _Yes_."

 _Son of a Bitch_. That wasn't fair. It was also Haruka's favorite ploy. Rin finally gave into impulse, shoving Haru into the bed and thrusting into him, indulging in a fantasy of making him lie there and take it, watching him come apart beneath the hands of a man that could bring his life toppling down around his head with a few words in the right ears.

Of course, the man straining beneath him in perfect abandon could just as easily have murdered Rin and collected a handsome bounty any one of a dozen times. He supposed that made them even.

" _Rin_."

Rin clenched his teeth until he could feel his jaws ache with the effort. Not fair, Not fair! It didn't matter how these encounters played out- whether he was fucking or being fucked, whether he had Haru in cuffs with his pretty mouth gagged by that too-fine silk tie and spit dripping down his chin, whether he was bent across the desk and Haru's unforgiving hands raining down stinging blows with his own belt, or both of them lost in the moment, making love gently as they relearned the other's body night after night- No matter how it played out, Haruka always had the upper hand; never once had he lost control of the situation.

For all his self-loathing, Rin was powerless against that plea tonight too. He pushed himself to his knees, fingertips digging into Haru's hips to leave a patina of pretty bruises he would worship later tonight. For now, though, he gave Haru what he had asked for. Moving in him and over him until they lost track of where one ended and the other began.

He sobbed Haruka's name as he came, too consumed to be ashamed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rin was the first to speak; he always was. "If you thought you could distract me you were wrong. What happened?"

Even for them, even with time as precious as it was, tonight had been rushed. Rin wasn't actually expecting a response though. Somehow Haruka always managed to coax the details of his day from him, even the million and one little secrets he tried to keep. It usually wasn't until he was lying alone in the room, Haru's warmth long since faded from the bed that he would remember Haru hadn't told him a damn thing. All his questions might as well have been rhetorical.

But that was the way it had to be if he didn't want these trysts to become conjugal visits. Assuming Haru even survived long enough to be sentenced. Makoto had made a name for himself in being swift to vengeance and every bit as ruthless with traitors as he was generous to his loyal supporters.

Haru turned to face him, propping himself on his elbows and locking eyes with Rin. "I heard one of your little birds told you a story about money changing hands between your higher ups and mine."

Rin stiffened, eyes widening in panicked disbelief. Shit. Two years worth of hard work gone to hell. If Haru knew, then clearly the rumor was already making the rounds. Meaning someone would have plenty of time to clean it up.

There was no use playing coy, the grim look on Haru's face said he had noticed Rin's moment of vulnerability. Damn him.

"How did you-"

"I heard you were going back to work after we were through here to see if you couldn't earn that promotion by assisting with the sting."

"That's way above my pay-grade."

"You've always found ways around that before." Haru murmured archly, one hand reaching out to glide over Rin's throat, fingering yellow bruises that had only just begun to fade three days later. Perhaps they had played a little too rough. Haru had been in a temper then, enough that Rin had almost feared him.

Almost. Rin chuckled mirthlessly. He was lying in bed, making pillow talk with the reason no one wanted to rat on Tachibana Makoto, and sometimes he almost feared this man's temper.

"Don't laugh." Haru's grip tightened for a split second, and despite everything Rin couldn't help but relax into it, his cock stirring with reluctant interest.

"You have no sense of self-preservation at all." Haru continued, every bit as annoyed as he was fascinated. Rin always threw him off balance, never the same man from one moment to the next. The only constant was his reckless pig-headedness.

Haru knew it would be the death of them one day, both Rin and he, but if he had any say it would not come tonight.

"Stay here tonight, I've booked the room until morning." _Don't go._

Rin caught Haru's hand, playful mood vanishing at the words. "If you know something that's going to get us hurt-"

Haruka snorted, "I know Makoto. That's enough."

Rin relaxed slightly. Haru could see the moment he dismissed his misgivings as paranoia. "That's not enough. We've been careful-"

"Not careful enough or I would not have heard of it."

"Where did you come by that, anyway?"

Haruka offered him only silence by way of answer.

"Unless you can give me something concrete, we're going through with it."

"All right," Haru felt his face assuming his professional mask, more still and cold than any expression he had ever shown Rin before, even in their early days. Rin noticed immediately, the hair on his skin prickling with awareness of a threat. His grip on Haru's wrist tightened infinitesimally; it was a testament to his hubris that he actually believed he stood any chance against Haru in a fight.

Perhaps it was time to show him that, before pride led him to a fatal fall.

With a neat flick of his wrist he had extricated himself from Rin's grip, adjusting his weight to pin Rin's shoulders to the bed, twining their legs to spare himself Rin's vicious kick. To his credit, Rin clocked him a nasty fist in the stomach before he caught his hand, forcing it back and down, threatening Rin with a fracture if he so much as twitched the wrong way.

Rin bucked beneath him, upsetting his balance just enough to bring their heads into contact, Haru only just avoiding a broken nose. He had underestimated his lover, been too gentle with him by half, still focused on the thought of keeping him from harm. The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of it.

"You son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing?" Rin growled, baring his teeth in a rictus of anger.

"You asked for something concrete." Haru snapped, laying a heavy arm across Rin's throat and pressing until he coughed with the effort of breathing, one hand trapped painfully beneath Haru's knee, the other clamped in a free hand.

"Fuck you," He hissed. "Knock it off."

Rin still thought he was dealing with his lover. It was there in the glint of righteous indignation in his eyes, the warmth of his erection pressing against Haru's skin despite himself. Haru very seriously considered releasing him then. Rin would hiss and spit for all of ten minutes, they could climb back under the covers while Haru kissed the sting away, spend the rest of the evening lazing in bed until Rin got up to change and left him alone with the ever-present specter of his fear.

The idea was not without its appeal, but feeling Rin so warm and desperate beneath him, seeing the fury barely held in check and the way Rin was glaring defiance, confident even in his defeat…

Haru wanted nothing so much as to break him and keep every last piece for himself.

"Stay." Haru eased back the slightest bit, allowing Rin to take a deep breath and give voice to his thoughts.

"I have to go. Dammit, Haruka, this is my job. It's not part of our little _fling_ , and you knew that when you took up with me."

"Fling." Haru repeated blankly. He knew better, they both did. This had gone too long and too far to be a 'fling' anymore, but he was abruptly reminded that Rin had only ever heard his confession when he was so far gone in their games that neither one of them knew what was real or false any more.

"Fling, affair. You got another word for it?"

"Listen to me, Matsuoka Rin." He arched, rocking against that promising bulge, pleased at the way Rin's breath hitched, fingers twitching spasmodically with the need to touch. He wouldn't permit it, not now.

He pressed his lips to Rin's sensitive ear, taking a second to bask in the feel of a full-body shudder beneath him. "You need to be very, very careful tonight."

"I-"

Haru cut him off by the simple expedient of biting down on the curve of his ear. Rin gasped and whined, struggling in earnest this time. It wasn't easy to keep him down, never had been. Rin knew all the filthy tricks in the book and and had even written a few chapters of his own.

The difference was, he rarely had the opportunity to practice them outside a gym. It took effort, but eventually Rin lay pliant beneath him once more, murder reflected in his beautiful eyes. Again Haru pressed his lips to Rin's ear, sorry that he would not be able to watch the minute shifts in his expression.

"Don't be a hero tonight, don't put yourself in any danger. If anyone comes back alive, and you don't, I give you my word I will kill them."

Haru heard Rin's breath catch, felt all his muscles tense in furious denial, a ragged mockery of a laugh forcing itself past the lump in his throat.

"I am serious as death, Rin. Do not 'save' anyone at the expense of your own safety; if you protect yourself, you protect your comrades. Bleed for any one of them, and I swear to every god I will send him to hell."

If he didn't have Rin to stabilize him, to take the edge off and remind him he was still human, Haru feared he would do far worse than that. In all the world, Rin was the only thing he could call his own, the only thing he wanted to. The idea of walking past this motel nearly every day, knowing he'd never meet Rin here again... it made him shiver with a mixture of fury and panic he couldn't even have begun to explain.

He needed to keep Rin safe. As safe as he could be in this city with his job what it was. That was the cornerstone upon which Haru based his humanity.

Rin's voice cut through his thoughts, and Haru could feel his pulse returning to normal, breath coming easy again.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"A moment of silence for missed opportunities."

Haru's dry quip did nothing to dispel the new tension between them. He pulled away, locking eyes with Rin and willing him to understand that every word was true. Judging by the grim set of his jaw and the calculating light sparking in his gaze, he believed every word.

"I'll be as careful as I can." Rin promised, trying for a soothing tone, but hampered somewhat by his genuine anger. Haru loved him for that. He didn't like that twist of Rin's lips though- he was familiar enough with the expression to know it always preceded something truly reckless.

Rin, too clever by half, banished his thoughts by the simple expedient of parting his legs as far as Haru's grip would allow and rocking languorously into him. "I don't have more than an hour, are you going to take care of me or not?"

"Of course, it's only fair." Haru illustrated his point by reaching down and taking him in a firm grip, twisting his wrist viciously as he rose to the head of Rin's cock. Rin's barely stifled cry was music to his ears.

"You're excited," he chuckled, settling himself more comfortably over his lover's prone body, finally giving him the freedom to move as he pleased. "Does it make you hot, being helpless to me?"

"Fuck off." Rin groaned, rocking into him anyway, snarling when Haru loosened his grip only slightly.

For his part, Haruka felt like he had just been handed a divine revelation: Rin wouldn't meet his eyes, but every muscle in his body had leapt at the idea, cock growing painfully hard.

It shouldn't have surprised him, really. They had played their rough games, certainly: more than once he had fucked Rin brutally against the door, had speckled his skin in bite marks and scratches that nearly drew blood in his desperation to stake a claim. And didn't Rin just get hot and bothered when he felt the snap of his own leather belt on his bare ass? Hadn't he melted in Haru's arms when they had cuffed their wrists together, fighting to see who would top?

Hadn't he yielded just a bit too easily then?

There were so many possibilities he hadn't even dared to consider until now.

"No, I think I'll fuck _you_."

Rin barked a laugh, "We don't have time." He reached up to twine his fingers in Haru's hair, tugging insistently, "But if you want to help-"

"You've played your move already." Haru said, just a hint of erotic threat to color the words. Rin hardly had time for more than a questioning hum before before Haru caught his hands again, twisting his arm until he had no choice but to move with the motion or risk a dislocated shoulder.

They both knew Haru would never push his trust that far, but Rin humored him nevertheless, the cocky grin vanishing from his lips when Haru reached under his pillow to find a barely-used tube.

"You planned this." Rin breathed, very nearly panting with eagerness.

Haru hummed noncommittally, too busy considering what they could safely get away with. An hour to work with, and Rin would need to be focused tonight. Haru was caught between desperately wanting to leave a tangible sign of his ownership, leave Rin aching and stinging in all the right ways, and knowing that would only interfere.

He would be careful tonight, and reap his rewards later. The mere thought set his skin to prickling, tongue darting out to wet lips dry with anticipation. Rin laughed, arching up to nip at the corner of his lips, deliberately seeking out his tongue.

Haru allowed himself to luxuriate in the kiss until both of them were breathless and just a little light-headed, though somehow Rin still found air enough to laugh, for once it had no ring of self-deprecation to it. For all of a handful of minutes, they had managed to set aside their respective roles.

He could see the moment awareness returned, as his hand glided up Rin's thigh, nails tracing angry red lines into his skin. "You promised me an hour, Rin."

"I have to leave in an hour. You have half that." Rin bared his teeth in a daring grin, the one he knew Haru was helpless to resist.

"No time for niceties then." Haru quickly yanked the top from the tube and slicked his fingers.

Rin bit viciously into the skin of his shoulder when he pushed one in with so little preparation, hesitating only a beat before following it with the second. That whine was music to his ears, the way Rin twisted and bucked beneath him was everything he had wanted tonight though he had not known it.

" _Damn_." The profanity slipped unbidden from his lips. God, Rin was tight and hot; he wanted nothing more than to push Rin's legs over his shoulders and fuck into him until they were both exhausted and sore, but they had no time.

Unless, of course, he kept Rin here.

"Don't even think it." A puff of hot air against his abraded skin, Rin's tongue playing over the teeth marks that would soon turn to a bruise. Haru buried his head at the join of Rin's neck and shoulder, gritting his teeth in annoyance. It was always a stalemate between them- no maneuver he could think up that Rin would not anticipate, no preparation on Rin's part saving him from the damage Haru could inflict.

That was at least half the reason Haru loved him. And hated him.

"Just once," Haru began calmly, the words pulled unwillingly from his lips, "I wish you would listen to me." He punctuated the statement with a vicious twist of his fingers, pressing into the tell-tale bump of Rin's prostrate. Rin cursed and writhed obligingly, seeking out the sensation even as Haru deliberately withdrew.

"Just once I wish you would save the lecture until you've fucked me." Rin snarled.

" _Fine_." Haru growled, clamping an arm about Rin's leg and forcing it up, uncaring that Rin kicked and twisted, trying to turn his back. "No, I want to see your face."

Rin hated it, hated allowing Haru to see him that way, hated himself for every time he clung so helplessly to Haru's back, for every breathless cry not quite stifled. He far preferred the safety of burrowing his head in the pillow, pretending they did not know how easily he came undone. For him, the thrill would always lie in the shame of losing control. Tonight, Haru had no intention of allowing him his illusions. Especially not tonight.

So when he pressed in, he quickly caught Rin's hand, forcing it above his head and pinning it to the pillow, not giving him the chance to muffle that initial wail in the skin of his wrist. And when Rin bared his teeth, fighting against those helpless gasps, Haru fucked him that much harder, pulling back until he was nearly out only to thrust in as far as his strength could take him.

"Dammit." Rin mouthed profanities into the skin of his neck between sharp bites and tender kisses, while Haru tried to pretend he had any self-control left at all. The way Rin was writhing under him, deliberately meeting every thrust with a demanding roll of his hips, breath coming choppy and short, made it all but impossible.

"What have you done to me?" It took Haru a moment to realize he had whispered the words aloud, but Rin froze beneath him, even his breathing silenced so that the only sound was their bodies moving together, the lewd squelch of Rin's slickness and the creak of the bed moving with Haru's hips.

Of all the things they had done, it was easily the most intimate moment they had shared, and it was hardly a matter of seconds before he felt Rin spasm around him, gasping for the air he had denied himself, the warmth of his cum spattering on Haru's stomach and up to his chest.

He didn't stop, he couldn't, not with Rin looking up at him with that wrecked expression, half-tragic, half-pleading. Quickly he pulled himself up, kneeling above Rin as he brought their entwined hands to his cock. Rin didn't hesitate a second, thumbing Haru's slit cruelly, eyes hooded from his own recent orgasm.

That was all it took to send him over the edge, a ragged cry leaving him at the sight of his own spunk flecking across Rin's skin. He allowed himself to fall bonelessly, careful to collapse next to Rin. He ignored his lover's uncertain laugh, too preoccupied with what he had let slip in his unguarded moment.

There was no question in his mind but that Rin would use this. He had given ground and Rin was only going to demand more of him. He started at the feel of calloused fingertips tracing up his face to brush his bangs away from his eyes.

Rin was grinning lazily, all teeth, sprawling beside him with a predator's thoughtless grace.

Yes, he had forgotten whom he was dealing with.

Haruka smiled back, slow and sharp and deadly.

But he was sure it could only make their game more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was going to be a oneshot until I wrote the summary. Now it's looking more like an out-take. ^.^;
> 
> For those reading Anchors Aweigh: I'll make sure to finish that up first, so no worries. I just started this to work out some writer's block. :D
> 
> If anyone feels out of character, please let me know. I am probably going to continue with this 'verse once I finish Anchors Aweigh, so I'm really working on keeping them as true to character as they can be in these new circumstances.


End file.
